Le garçon sous le saule
by Popuche Mangeusedecrayon
Summary: Les yeux du loup le hantent sans relâche. Toutes ces nuits de pleine lune emprisonné sous le saule, ne font que le détruire un peu plus chaque jour. Quand ce cauchemar prendra-t-il fin ? Voici l'histoire de Remus Lupin, de sa morsure jusqu'à sa mort. Un loup solitaire qui devra apprendre à retrouver son enfance et son humanité en compagnie d'un chien, d'un cerf et d'un rat.
1. Prologue

Remus n'avait que peu de souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Avant cette nuit d'hiver 1965, celle qui le changea à tout jamais.

C'était une nuit assez froide pour une soirée d'hivernale dans cette région de l'Angleterre et même la légère brise, qui faisait secouer paresseusement les arbres, ne suffisait pas à réchauffer ce petit village perdu au milieu de la campagne anglaise.

Le jeune Remus essayait tant bien que mal de dormir. Il observait la porte de sa chambre, attendant patiemment que ses parents montent se coucher. Il n'avait pas osé leur dire qu'il avait oublié sa peluche dehors juste après avoir joué toute la journée dans le petit bois situé juste en face de sa maison.

Le petit garçon ne pouvait pas dormir sans elle. Il avait beau faire croire à ses parents qu'il était quelqu'un de très courageux, il était incapable de supporter les nuits dans sa chambre sans son doudou. Pourtant ce n'était plus un bébé. Dans trois semaines piles, il allait bientôt avoir cinq ans.

Non, il ne devrait plus avoir peur du noir, ou de son placard, ni du monstre des bois.

Et pourtant Remus avait peur. Peur de ce monstre et de ses griffes qui raclaient la vitre de sa fenêtre tous les soirs. Même si d'après sa mère ce n'étaient que les branches du vieux frêne dans son jardin qui en était l'auteur, l'enfant était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette forêt, il en était certain.

Mais ses parents ne voulaient pas le croire. Depuis quelques jours même, ils se comportaient de façon bizarre. Son père était rentré de son travail au Ministère complètement pâle et nerveux. Sa mère et lui s'en étaient vite rendu compte.

Depuis cet instant, même sa mère était devenue, à son tour, distante avec lui.

Ses parents passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer et à ne parler qu'entre eux. Remus était sûr que c'était à cause de lui qu'ils se comportaient ainsi, mais il ne savait pourtant pas ce qu'il avait fait.

Un jour, pendant qu'il jouait dans le salon, son père s'était installé dans son fauteuil habituel et s'était mit à l'observer par-dessus son journal. Remus continuait de jouer mais il savait que son géniteur ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Discrètement, le jeune homme l'avait observé à son tour du coin de l'œil. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son père dans cet état. Lui qui avait toujours été fort et courageux. Il était son modèle, celui qui représentait la sécurité absolu à chaque fois qu'il se blottissait dans ses bras.

Et pourtant le regard qui lui rendait montrait un homme effrayé et résigné. Même si Remus était encore trop jeune pour comprendre, il avait vu en son père quelqu'un d'impuissant. Une personne incapable de protéger son enfant alors que c'était son rôle en tant que parent.

C'est après ce moment précis que Remus s'était résigné à appeler ses parents le soir lorsqu'il avait peur.

Figé dans son lit à observer la lumière du couloir sous la porte de sa chambre, il attendait. Comme toujours, ses parents finirent par monter non sans discrétion. Encore en plein débat, ils finirent par s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

Finalement, la lumière s'éteignit, laissant Remus dans la pénombre de sa chambre où seul la lune éclairait les murs. Une fois de plus, sa mère avait oublié de venir lui souhaiter bonne nuit. L'enfant retint ses larmes et attendit quelque temps, écoutant bien attentivement le moindre bruit suspect. Mais la maison était calme.

Ce fut pour lui le signale d'y aller.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se glissa hors de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte puis, il sortit le plus discrètement possible. Passant devant la porte de la chambre de ses parent, il n'y entendit aucun son trahissant le fait qu'ils ne soient pas encore couché. Il descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison enfin endormit.

L'herbe du jardin sous ses pieds nus était encore humide à cause de la neige qui venait tout juste de fondre, mais la légère brise du soir lui fit du bien. Il avait l'impression, chez lui, d'étouffer avec cette tension entre ses parents et lui, alors et le fait d'être dehors lui donnait une sensation de liberté nouvelle.

Aidé par la lumière de la lune, l'enfant se faufila hors du jardin de sa maison et traversa la route goudronnée glacée pour entrer dans le bois qui lui faisait face.

De nuit, la forêt n'avait rien à voir avec le lieu où il avait l'habitude de jouer la journée. Les ténèbres étaient oppressantes et le clair de lune ne faisait que rendre l'endroit plus mystérieux encore. Les longs arbres ne faisaient que réduire un peu plus son champ de vision. Quant au sentier qu'il tentait de suivre tant bien que mal, ce dernier s'engouffrait toujours plus dans ce mur de noirceur.

Hormis un vent léger qui se faufilait lentement entre les feuilles, il ne régnait aucun bruit la nuit. Remus sursautait alors à chaque mouvement de buisson ou de craquement de brindille. Le moindre son suspect lui faisait un peu plus regretter d'être sorti de chez lui mais maintenant qu'il était dans cette forêt, il était hors de question de faire demi-tour si près du but.

Arrivant enfin à la clairière où il aimait tant jouer, l'enfant s'arrêta pour contempler la scène qui se trouvait devant lui. La lune ronde était bien haute dans le ciel et ses rayons pâles comme la mort illuminaient tout ce qu'elle touchait.

Sa peluche était la, l'attendant patiemment étendue sur l'herbe au beau milieu de cette place encerclée d'arbres si vertigineux pour un garçon de son âge.

Remus alla jusqu'à son précieux protecteur, mais il se rendit vite compte en le prenant que quelque chose clochait. En l'examinant de plus attentivement, il remarqua avec dégout que sa peluche était visqueuse et légèrement mâchonnée.

En regardant de plus près le sol était piétiné tout autour de lui et par endroits, il pouvait même apercevoir de grandes traces étranges et profondes. Un animal était passé par la mais il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi gros dans ce petit bois.

À moins que...

Tout à coup l'atmosphère devint encore plus oppressante, dressant ses cheveux sur sa tête. L'endroit était bien trop silencieux. Pas un oiseau ne chantait dans cette soirée lugubre, et la nuit qui envahissait les arbres autour de la clairière menaçait de le submerger à tout moment.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, le monstre des bois était dans les parages. Il savait qu'il était venu chercher son doudou et il était là, dans les ténèbres, prêt à l'attraper.

Serrant précieusement son ami en peluche, il recula prudemment tout en épiant la moindre chose suspecte dans le noir. Il tremblait tellement qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes mais il devait rentrer à la maison avant qu'il ne le trouve.

C'est là qu'il le vit.

Incapable de bouger face à ce qu'il voyait, il ne put que faire face aux deux grands yeux si grands que la lune les faisait briller comme deux astres identiques. Perçant l'obscurité, dissimulé par les broussailles épaisses qui entouraient la clairière, le monstre le regardait avec avidité.

Remus n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi effrayant. Même ses pires cauchemars n'étaient rien face à cette vision d'horreur. Son esprit lui criait de s'enfuir, d'échapper à ce regard oppressant qui ne le quittait pas un seul instant, mais son corps ne voulais pas répondre.

Durant les quelques secondes les plus longues de sa vie, tout son corps était glacé par une terreur frénétique, malgré la chaleur de la nuit. Les yeux de la créature semblaient s'agrandir pour l'emmener avec lui dans les ténèbres.

Sans prévenir, son corps laissa enfin le contrôle à son instinct de survie. Il prit la fuite en s'engouffrant à nouveau dans les bois. Avec un terrible frisson, il entendit le monstre se ruer à sa poursuite. Mais il ne voulait pas se retourner et courut aussi vite qu'il le put.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les galops frénétiques de la bête qui le suivait de si près qu'il avait l'impression de sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou ce qui redoubla sa frayeur.

Jamais le petit bois lui avait paru si vaste.

Le garçon zigzaguait entre les arbres. Il sautait par-dessus les buissons et même si ces derniers tentaient de l'arrêter en s'agrippant à ses vêtements, il ne ralentissait pas pour autant.

La créature, elle, semblait prendre un plaisir malsain à faire courir cet enfant. Elle le narguait, le frôlant presque par moment juste pour le noyer un peu plus dans la peur.

Les poumons de Remus le brûlaient et les cris de terreur qu'il poussait lui semblait si lointain. Les nombreuses écorchures dues à sa fuite dans les fourrés mettait sa chaire à vif mais malgré tout, l'enfant possédé par la peur se refusait de ralentir sa course effrénée.

Il voulait rentrer à la maison, se ruer dans la chambre de ses parents et se cacher dans les draps de leurs lit. Là, sa mère l'aurait rassuré, lui aurait dit que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar pendant que son père le borderait dans ses bras protecteurs.

Il vit au loin, luisant à travers les branches d'arbres, la lumière des lampadaires qui bordaient la route en face de chez lui. Plus que quelques mètres et il était sauvé. Le garçon se libéra enfin de l'emprise de la forêt avant d'atterrir sur le bitume frai du trottoir.

Ses pieds nus étaient en sang et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux mais il était sorti du royaume du monstre des bois. Se rendant compte qu'il pleurait, il essuya ses larmes en frottant ses joues barbouillées des traces laissées par la forêt.

Reprenant son souffle comme il pouvait il avança péniblement sur la route, ne rêvant plus que de retrouver son lit pour tout oublier.

Il n'entendit le craquement des fourrés que trop tard. Quelque chose le plaqua violemment au sol, avant même qu'il ne se retourne, lui fracassant l'arrière de la tête sur le goudron froid et lui coupant le souffle si brutalement qu'aucun cri ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche.

Hoquetant désespérément pour retrouver de l'air, il était complètement immobilisé sur le sol par une puissante masse. Ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes et il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qui le maintenait au sol. Puis peu à peu, sa vision redevint plus claire.

Ce qu'il vit sur lui le glaça d'effroi. Une patte hirsute et difforme, ornée de griffes acérées se plantant dans sa chaire fragile, s'appuyait sur sa poitrine.

En remontant cette longue patte, Remus aperçut avec horreur une immense créature le dominant de tout son poids.

Recouverte de poils broussailleux, elle ressemblait plus à ce qu'il se rapprochait du loup que d'un humain. Sa sombre fourrure poisseuse la faisait ressembler à une affreuse silhouette et l'on pouvait distinguer deux grandes oreilles pointues au sommet de son crâne velu.

La lumière argentée de la lune se reflétait par endroits sur ses poils, mais ce qui ressortait le plus de cette ombre menaçante était ses grands yeux jaunes aux pupilles projetant les éclats de l'astre nocturne, ainsi que ses longues dents tranchantes, qu'il vomissait presque de sa mâchoire béante. Ses canines que Remus n'avait jamais imaginées aussi grandes, luisaient d'une bave visqueuse, dégoulinant sur sa victime.

Remus tenta de se défaire de ce spectacle atroce mais la force du monstre l'empêchait même de respirer. À peine le pauvre enfant avait repris contenance que la bête s'appuya sur sa tête avec sa patte libre pour mieux immobiliser sa prise.

Ses griffes se plantèrent dans la peau tendre du garçon et ce dernier sentit son propre sang en jaillir, coulant dans ses cheveux et sur son front. Puis, dans un grondement d'excitation, la créature fondit sur sa proie pour y plonger ses crocs acérés dans la fine peau de l'enfant.

D'un coup une douleur sourde et aiguë comme n'en avait jamais sentit Remus le frappa de plein fouet, lui coupant à nouveau le souffle.

Incapable de crier, le garçon ne put que s'agripper à cette fourrure broussailleuse qui le dominait de tout son être dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper à cette douleur assourdissante.

Il entendit les craquements de ses propres os lorsque que la bête s'attaqua à son épaule, la maintenant fermement dans sa mâchoire puissante, et réduisant en une bouillie informe et palpitante ses muscles et ses tendons.

Le jeune homme mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que sa voix était finalement revenu et que cette dernière poussait d'horrible cris à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Il appelait désespérément ses parents tout en luttant pour ne pas se noyer dans son propre sang.

Il y en avait partout. Tout se répendait sur le sol et la tête du monstre en était devenu écarlate même s'il pouvait toujours y distinguer ses yeux avides de sa chaire si tendre.

La peur et la douleur ne faisait qu'exciter encore plus la créature. Ses griffes qui étaient fermement plantées dans son visage tira sur la peau de l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ouvre de longs sillons sanglants de part et d'autre de sa tête. Mais cette douleur là était submergée par celle que sa gueule infligeait à son épaule si fragile.

La vision de Remus se brouilla peu à peu sous un drap pourpre. La douleur résonnait dans tout son corps et il sentit ses propres cris faiblir pendant que ce qu'il restait de ses forces l'abandonnait doucement.

Il était en train de mourir.

Il était assez vieux pour savoir ce qu'il allait très bientôt l'attendre, mais il ne voulait pas partir et se perdre dans cette souffrance pour toujours. S'imaginer quitter ses parents et se retrouver seul avec le monstre le rendait fou.

Impuissant il regarda son agresseur une dernière fois pour tenter de rester conscient grâce à la peur que ce dernier lui infligeait, lorsque celui-ci fut brusquement expulsé de son corps par quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Se libérant enfin du poids de l'entité, il put se libérer de tout ce sang qui le maintenait immergé dans sa propre mort.

Avec un effort peu assuré, Remus regarda ce qui pouvait bien lui avoir défait de l'emprise du monstre. Il vit avec stupéfaction sa mère qui se tenait courageusement devant lui face à une créature furieuse d'avoir été interrompu dans son repas. Cette vision donna à l'enfant une grande vague de soulagement qui estompa légèrement sa douleur. Sa mère était venue le sauver. Elle tenait dans sa main une épaisse branche et la faisait tourner pour tenter d'éloigner le monstre le plus possible de son fils.

Mais contrairement à son père, sa maman ne pouvait pas faire de magie. Agacée par ses attaques futiles, la bête esquiva avec aisance les coups maladroits de son arme de fortune pour se jeter sur elle.

Ce qu'il fit à sa mère fut bien pire que ce qu'il lui avait fait l'instant d'avant. Cette fois, la créature avait perdu toute envie de jouer avec sa nourriture. Fondant sur sa nouvelle proie, elle ne fit preuve d'aucune patience avant de mettre en pièce cette dernière.

Les cris de la femme furent aussi déchirant que ceux de son fils, mais malgré les attaques incessantes, elle hurlait à son enfant de fuir. Tout en faisant diversion par sa propre mise à mort pour éviter la sienne, la jeune femme l'encourageait à se réfugier dans leur maison pour y être en sécurité.

Mais même avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, Remus était incapable de se lever. Son épaule lui faisait atrocement mal, et le fait de voir sa propre mère être mise en pièce le rendait impuissant.

Roulant sur le ventre, le pauvre enfant poussa malgré lui une faible plainte et tenta de ramper vers sa maman quand un éclaire rouge frappa la bête de plein fouet, la projetant à trois bons mètres de sa victime.

Son père était enfin intervenu. Armé de sa baguette étincelante de rage il fit reculer le monstre jusqu'à l'orée du bois tout en le submergeant de sorts plus violents les uns que les autres.

Remus était si soulagé de le voir.

Il allait les sauver, lui et sa mère. Cette dernière le regardait fixement mais l'enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses yeux étaient aussi vides. Son corps était en charpie comme une poupée qu'un chien aurait secoué jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus grand-chose. Elle devait avoir beaucoup plus mal et pourtant son visage était si serein en le regardant.

Pourquoi la regardait-t-elle ainsi ?

Il vit son père s'approcher de ce qu'il restait du corps de sa femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste. Le fait de voir son papa s'effondrer à genoux devant sa maman brisa quelque chose en lui. Il voulait l'appeler, le rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, mais seulement des hoquets irréguliers et incontrôlables, sortant de façon pathétique.

Mais la bête n'était pas partie pour autant.

Remus ne sentit que trop tard une nouvelle douleur au mollet. Il découvrit avec horreur que la créature lui tenait fermement la jambe entre ses crocs pour l'attirer à lui.

Avec un gémissement apeuré, l'enfant supplia son père de le libérer. Ce dernier se rendit vite compte de la détresse de son fils et se précipita sur lui pour le libérer à tout prix.

Sans prévenir, la chose tira sur sa proie glissant dans une marre de sang. Le pauvre garçon ne put que voir son père incapable de l'attraper à temps pendant que sa peluche était restée sur le lieu de son agression, engluée dans ce liquide pourpre et poisseux que Remus avait rependu sur la route.

Le regard impuissant de son père fut la dernière chose qu'il put distinguer avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres de la forêt où l'emmena le monstre des bois.


	2. 1: La découverte

La fin de la nuit approchait.

L'aube commençait à croître dans le ciel tandis qu'une étrange assemblée avançait silencieusement le long des murs.

Guidés par leur chef, les hommes cachés dans leurs capes s'introduisirent dans ce qui semblait être une décharge de voitures située près des quais de Londres. Ils serpentaient dans la pénombre, leurs baguettes à l'affût tout en évitant de se faire repérer.

Parmi eux, un jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin entre les épaves les sens en alerte. Le lieu était sûrement gardé même si le moment était propice pour capturer leurs suspects. La pleine lune venait tout juste de tomber et le jour pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

Lyall Lupin était sur les nerfs. Cela faisait à peine deux mois qu'il était sorti de sa formation d'aurore et c'était sa toute première mission importante et risquée.

Son équipe et lui enquêtaient depuis des semaines sur un trafic bien particulier entres quelques mages noirs. Ces derniers avaient, en effet, trouvé un grand intérêt pour le commerce illégal de créatures magiques en tout genre

Mais ce qui lui était apparu au départ comme une banale enquête sur des trafiquants peu scrupuleux s'était avéré bien plus complexe et sombre encore. Chaque piste dérivait vers d'autres encore plus sordides. Cela allait de la simple commercialisation d'objets magiques issue d'animaux, comme des fourrures de Demiguises, du sang de licorne ou encore des cornes d'éruptifs, à l'exploitation de créatures plus sombres dans un but toujours inconnu pour les aurors.

C'est ainsi que Lyall s'était trouvé là, en pleine infiltration en territoire hostile. Une de leurs pistes les avaient menés dans cette décharge d'apparence moldue où certains mages noirs y seraient soi-disant en relation avec des loups-garou. Ces monstres avaient quitté les campagnes de l'Angleterre pour envahir la ville et se rassembler en meutes nombreuses, ce qui était risqué en vue de la facilité du Ministère à les capturer dans ces conditions.

Le comportement étrange de ces créatures inquiétait les aurors. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, des choses bizarres se produisaient un peu partout dans le pays. Des disparitions et des meurtres atroces avaient lieu fréquemment sans que personnes ne sache trop pourquoi.

Le monde des sorciers sombrait peu à peu dans l'angoisse et tout le monde savait que quelque chose de terrible allait venir très bientôt.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Même si la lune n'était plus là, rendant leurs adversaires moins redoutables, le jeune auror craignait de leur faire face. Il était de réputation commune que même sous leurs forme humaine, les loups-garou étaient toujours aussi coriaces et sanguinaires que sous leur forme animale. Beaucoup de ses collègues bien plus expérimentés que lui avaient déjà eu affaires à eux durant leurs missions et les anecdotes qu'il pouvait entendre au sujet de ces monstres lui glaçait le sang.

"_ Dépêchez-vous bordel, les pressa leur chef. Trouvez-moi cette foutue porte avant qu'on se fasse repérer !"

Agacé, Lyall se concentra sur sa tache. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir Alastor Maugrey comme chef d'équipe, mais les événements étranges qui avaient secoué le pays l'avaient rendu inaccessible pour des aurors de leur niveau. À la place, ils avaient eu le droit à Patrick Waggner, un très bon auror certes mais aussi une incroyable tête de troll.

Avec l'aide de ses équipiers, le jeune homme finit par trouver d'un coup de baguette bien placé de nombreuses traces de pas menant à la carcasse d'une camionnette en bien piteux état. Un des officiers inspecta de plus près l'épave.

"- On a beaucoup touché au coffre chef c'est surement l'entrée de leur repère, constata ce dernier.

-Sans déconner, grommela Waggner. Aller écarte-toi, les portes sont sûrement piégées !"

Obéissant à ses ordres, le sorcier s'écarta pour laisser son supérieur tester les défenses de l'entrée mais à leur grande surprise, ces dernières n'étaient que verrouillées de l'intérieur.

Waggner ricana:

"-Ces animaux ne sont même pas foutus de sécuriser leur planque."

Puis, il regarda ses hommes d'un air dangeureusement sérieux.

"-Les gars je pense que nous n'avons affaire qu'à un avant poste, mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'on se relâche pour autant ! Ces bêtes ont beau être affaiblies à l'heure qu'il est mais on ne sait pas si elles sont les seules en dessous. Des mages noirs bien plus expérimentés sont sans aucun doute avec eux alors restez sur vos gardes."

Après cet avertissement peu rassurant, il déverrouilla le coffre d'un simple alohomora. S'attendant à l'intérieur d'un coffre classique, ils furent tous surpris de constater qu'à la place se trouvait un escalier creusé dans la terre et les détritus de la décharge qui s'enfonçaient sous le sol.

L'entrée étant unique et très étroite, le groupe était obligé de passer un par un, leur chef en tête de cortège empêchant toute retrait en cas d'embuscade. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'ils tombent dans un piège.

Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir qui n'était pas grossièrement taillé dans la terre et les décombres comme ils auraient pu l'imaginer, mais était au contraire composé de murs solides et crasseux consolidant ce boyau étroit les menant vers Merlin ne savait où.

Le tunnel était illuminé par une simple rangée d'ampoules électriques ce qui leur permit d'éviter d'utiliser leurs baguettes pour s'éclairer.

Avançant aussi silencieusement que des ombres, les sorciers traversèrent le couloir pour arriver dans un bâtiment souterrain composé de nombreuses pièces.

Ça y était, les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer. Le chef donna l'ordre au groupe de se séparer pour investir chaque pièce, sécuriser les lieux et débusquer l'ennemie.

Lyall tremblait non de peur mais d'excitation. L'adrénaline lui avait aiguisé ses sens et il se tenait prêt à la moindre attaque, quand soudain, les premiers sorts fusèrent.

Ils étaient repérés, ces maudits loups-garou les avaient sûrement flairés. Mais ce n'était pas à eux que les aurors avaient affaire mais à de simples sorciers. Quelle que soit l'organisation de mages noirs qui avait collaboré avec ces créatures, elle ne leur avait pas donné leurs meilleurs recrues. Les individus contre lesquels Waggner et ses hommes se battaient n'étaient que de vulgaires sorciers criminels de bas étage. Certains devaient même être des cracmols vu leur façon de se battre sans baguette.

Le combat fut vite réglé. La supériorité des aurores, bien mieux entrainés au duel, l'emporta si aisément sur leurs adversaires que c'en était presque décevant. Une fois les affrontements terminés, une partie des agents du Ministère procédèrent à l'arrestation des survivants pendant que les autres repartirent en expédition pour inspecter les locaux à la recherche des loups-garou toujours introuvables.

Lyall faisait partie de ce groupe et ce qu'il vit le dépassa complètement.

Les officiers venaient de pénétrer dans une partie du bâtiment souterrain qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec les précédents locaux. Ils avancèrent dans une pièce remplie de caisses et de cages qui semblaient vide mais qui dégageaient cependant une odeur atroce. Elles étaient de toutes tailles et elle étaient disposées le long des murs de façon désordonnée. La plupart étaient en très mauvais état. Certaines étaient éventrées, d'autres rouillées, et le reste n'était qu'un amas de taules et de bois pourris.

La pièce débouchait dans d'autres endroits similaires où des personnes avaient entreposé toutes sortes d'objets, mais la plupart étaient toujours plus de cages en ruines. Le jeune homme s'était demandé au départ la cause de la présence de toutes ces cages pas assez grandes pour contenir un loup-garou, mais c'est en débouchant dans la pièce suivante que tout devint clair.

Ce fût d'abord l'odeur qu'il sentit en premier. Une odeur qui malheureusement le laissait deviner le spectacle avant même de le voir. La pièce où les aurors étaient entrés était un grand entrepôt où des cages et des cellules, similaires aux précédentes que la troupe avait croisées avant, étaient entassées les unes sur les autres. Mais contrairement aux anciennes que les sorciers avaient vues, celles-ci n'étaient pas vides. Des centaines de chiens et de créatures magiques y étaient enfermés. Certains étaient entassés dans une seule petite prison, pendant que d'autres étaient à peine visibles dans leurs caisses étroites.

"- Ils sont tous morts."

Lupin sursauta en entendant la voix de l'un de ses collègues. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un parlait dans le groupe. Tout le monde était trop choqué par cette scène macabre.

"- Il y a des traces assez récentes sur le sol, continua l'auror tout en examinant les lieux grâce à sa baguette. L'ennemi a sûrement déplacé le reste des animaux peu de temps avant qu'on débarque dans cette pièce, ce qui veut dire que le reste de la base sait sans aucun doute que nous sommes la."

Redoublant de prudence, le groupe d'aurors reprit sa route tout en suivant la piste laissée par les mages noirs. Ils devaient vite traverser ce charnier car l'odeur était devenue insupportable.

Lyall vit dans le coin d'une cage les restes d'un jeune chien qui avait dû être laissé la depuis un moment. Les rares bêtes à être restées encore assez reconnaissables pour les identifier étaient elles aussi en très mauvais état. De leur vivant elles devaient sûrement être très mal nourries et battues, laissées sans soins dans leurs excréments et entassées comme de vulgaires marchandises dans cette pièce sordide. Cela brisa le cœur du jeune auror qui se promit d'être sans pitié avec les responsables de ce massacre.

"- C'est bien ce que je craignais."

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensés moroses en entendant la voix d'un de ses camarades qui venait juste de l'aborder.

Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit vite compte qu'ils avaient quitté la pièce où les cadavres d'animaux étaient stockés. Devant eux se trouvait une immense pièce en forme de dôme où des gradins fabriqués grossièrement encerclaient une piste en terre battue. Cette dernière était séparée des gradins par de solides barreaux et l'ouverture au sommet du dôme était la seule source de lumière des lieux. On pouvait aisément deviner que le plafond uniquement constitué de taules et de débris en tout genres devait sûrement mener à l'air libre, là où la décharge servait de couverture aux loups-garous.

"- Les créatures magiques ne sont pas là pour le commerce illégal mais pour les combats clandestins, continua le collègue de Lupin. J'ai un oncle moldue qui travail dans la police. Ça lui est déjà arrivé de tomber là-dessus. Ces tarés mènent des paris sur des chiens ou des coqs en les forçant à se battre à mort.

\- C'est répugnant, lui rétorqua Lyall en regardant le sol recouvert de sang séché avec dégout. Mais quel est l'intérêt pour les loups-garous de pratiquer une chose pareille ?"

L'auror haussa les épaule d'un air consterné.

"- Ces créatures sont de vraies marginales, avec leur nature sauvage et dangereuse c'est le seul moyen qu'elles ont trouvé pour gagner leur misérable vie."

Il continua avec un sourire sans joie :

"- Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas si eux aussi participaient aux combats. Après tout ce ne sont aussi que des animaux.

\- Comment ça ? Lui demanda Lyall avec surprise. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils prendraient le risque d'aller affronter les bêtes dans cette fosse ? continua-t-il en désignant la scène incrédule.

\- Évidemment mon vieux, s'esclaffa le sorcier. Ils aiment le goût du sang comme un gobelin aime son or! Imagine un peu des centaines de monstres rassemblés autour d'une mise à mort où le sang et la violence sont omniprésents. Ils n'ont qu'une seule envie dans ces moment-là c'est de sauter dans la fosse et se joindre à la partie !"

Il regarda Lyall avec intensité avant de continuer d'un air fataliste :

"- Ce sont des loups des villes, les forêts et la chasse leur manquent tellement. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire ici c'est de se battre entre eux comme les bêtes enragées qu'ils sont. Peut-être même qu'ils ajoutent parfois dans l'arène quelques humains bien gras les nuits de pleine lune pour assouvir leur instinct de prédateur et crois-moi bien là-dessus car je suis sûr qu'ils doivent bien roupiller le ventre plein en ce moment même !"

Lyall ne voulait rien entendre de plus et préféra s'attarder sur l'arène. La terre s'était assombrie à force d'absorber le sang des combattants. Il y avait aussi de longues palissades en bois et en taules d'à peine un mètre séparant l'arène des gradins. Ici et là, on pouvait y distinguer encore et toujours plus de traces de sang. Des éclaboussures, des traînées et des flaques parfois encore fraîches avaient fini par repeindre les protections. Même les barreaux n'avaient pas échappé à cette effusion sanglante et quelques touffes de poils étaient là aussi restées collées ou accrochées aux parois dans ces amas poisseux.

Comment ces créatures pouvaient s'adonner à des pratiques pareille ? Si leur instinct leur permettait de commettre de telles atrocités, pourquoi le Ministère ne faisait rien pour les empêcher de nuire ? Lyall pouvait parfois sembler naïf dans sa façon de penser mais il ne pouvait, en réalité, pas supporter l'injustice. C'était cette sensibilité pour les autres qui l'avait encouragé à s'engager parmi les aurors.

Ruminant ses sombres pensées, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux pour suivre les autres lorsque qu'il entendit le vieux Patrick Waggner parti en tête des troupes s'écrier :

"- Par ici les gars, on a trouvé leur tanière !"

Lyall partie à la hâte rejoindre le reste des aurors. À force de rester en retrait en regardant les atrocités des loups-garous, lui et quelques autres sorciers avaient pris beaucoup de retard dans leur avancée et le reste du groupes avait déjà mis la main sur ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Courant le plus vite qu'il put, il quitta l'arène et traversa avec ses collègues les quelques pièces et couloirs qui les séparaient du reste des troupes sans même prendre le temps de s'y attarder. Si les autres aurors avaient trouvé les loups, mieux valait les rejoindre au plus vite pour leur prêter main forte.

Pourtant, dès son arrivée sur les lieux de l'affrontement, le combat était déjà fini. À vrai dire, à la vue de ces camarades maîtrisant sans peine les créatures, le jeune homme avait plus l'impression que ces dernières n'avaient opposé aucune résistance. Il fallait bien s'en rendre compte lorsque l'on voyait leur état plus que discutable.

Lyall s'était préparé à enfin voir des loups-garou pour la première fois, mais pourtant ces monstres n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait appris de ses aînés. Il ne voyait en face de lui que des hommes tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, hormis le fait qu'ils étaient recouverts de cicatrices, aussi bien anciennes comme récentes. Ils toisaient les aurors avec dédain pendant que ces derniers les maîtrisaient avec des sorts d'entraves, et cela malgré leur regard fatigué et leurs yeux creusés par d'immenses cernes violacées. Une chose était sûre, ces personnes avaient passé une nuit bien agitée.

Lyall remarqua que Waggner s'était approché du plus imposant du groupe. Un homme aux cheveux longs et raides qui lui tombaient sur ses larges épaules et dont un de ses yeux avait été éborgné par une longue cicatrice s'étendant de son front dégarni à son menton mal rasé.

"- C'est fini, lui lança le vieux Waggner. On a tous tes gars et votre planque, maintenant sois un bon chien et dis-moi où est Greyback."

L'homme encore essoufflé par la pleine lune le regarda fixement et sa bouche mutilée se déforma en un affreux sourire laissant apparaître des dents acérées et jaunies.

"- Tu perds ton temps humain, Grayback n'est pas ici. Il a bien mieux à faire que de jouer avec sa nourriture avec nous."

Waggner regarda le loup-garou s'esclaffer d'un rire moqueur avant de l'empoigner par ses cheveux gras et de l'attirer violemment à lui.

"- Je te conseille de la fermer, espèce de chien galeux, lui dit-il, pendant que l'homme lui lançait un regard à la fois douloureux et meurtrier. T'es pas en position de l'ouvrir vu dans quel merdier tu te trouves."

Puis il sortit de sa robe une fine lame aiguisée et la lui posa sans ménagement sur le front. Contre toute attente, le visage du loup-garou se mit soudainement se tordre de douleur au contact de cette dernière. Il tenta pourtant de garder une expression neutre malgré les tremblements évidents que produisait ses poings serrés. Waggner, lui, reprit calmement son interrogatoire d'un air détaché :

"- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec vous c'est qu'aucune loi humaine ne s'applique sur les hybrides, encore moins pour votre cas."

Il continua tout en s'amusant à appuyer le plat de la lame sur la peau de sa victime qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur :

"- C'est tout de même une chance que notre cher directeur du département de la justice magique ; Mr Croupton nous ait autorisé d'utiliser l'argent pour les monstres de votre espèce. Je dois dire qu'il est plus efficace de vous faire couiner de cette façon. Vous ne méritez même pas qu'on utilise la magie sur vous, ce serait honteux de notre part.

\- Vous êtes juste trop lâche pour vous mesurer à nos crocs sac-à-viande, réussit à sortir entre ses dents le loup, malgré son front qui commençait à fumer d'une façon inquiétante. On finira par mordre suffisamment d'humains sur cette maudite île pour que la donne change et que ce soit toi qui sois à ma place à supplier d'avoir la vie sauve.

\- Ce jour n'arrivera jamais hybride. Vous êtes trop dégénérés pour nous tenir tête. Rien qu'une bande de vermines qui ne demande qu'à être exterminées."  
Waggner finit par lâcher le loup-garou non sans laisser une belle brûlure sur son crâne rougit par la haine et la douleur.

"- Embarquez-moi tout ça les gars, je ne veux plus les voir, lança-t-il à ses hommes. Quant à vous."

Il désigna le groupe de retardataires dont faisait partie Lyall.

"- Vue que vous nous avez laissés faire tout le boulot, vous restez ici. Je veux que vous me passiez au peigne fin toute cette base pour vérifier si nous n'avons pas oublié le moindre suspect dans ce foutu trou à rat. Et vous aurez le droit, en prime, de me faire un rapport détaillé de toute l'opération. Je le veux le plus complet possible est-ce clair ? Du nombre exact de toutes ces cages, jusqu'à la minuscule vertèbre de chien, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

"- Oui chef, répondirent les retardataires d'un ton morne."

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Lyall ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit. Contrairement à la majorité de ces collègues, qui regardaient avec une hilarité non dissimulée, les échanges musclés entre leur supérieur et l'homme immonde qui lui faisait face, le jeune auror ne ressentait que du dégout pour ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lui ne voulait qu'une chose, que ces criminels finissent leurs jours à Azkaban et qu'on en parle plus.

Pendant que le groupe de Waggner ayant intercepté les loups-garou quittait les lieux avec leurs suspects, les malheureusement retardataires dont faisait partie Lyall durent rester en retrait pour exécuter les ordres de leurs chef.

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment déjà lorsque le jeune auror se dirigea vers la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore examinée. Tous s'étaient séparés pour mieux explorer un à un ce repaire qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Lyall, lui, avait comme mission de s'occuper du niveau le plus bas du bâtiment souterrain. Une mission dont il se serait bien passé étant donné le peu d'intérêt que renfermait ces lieux. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un amas de pièces plus ou moins remplies d'objets cassés ou sans importance que l'ennemi devait sûrement entreposer çà et là faute de place.

Le jeune homme entra dans ce qui ressemblait à une longue cave où s'étendaient encore et toujours plus de cages lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Ses instincts d'auror lui indiquèrent, en effet, qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette pièce, ce que confirmèrent des bruits de pas et de frottements. Prudemment, Lyall se cacha derrière une vieille caisse mesurant deux fois sa taille et observa l'auteur des bruits suspects, baguette à la main et prêt à en découdre avec ce mystérieux adversaire.

L'adversaire en question n'était autre qu'un homme d'assez petite taille qui portait avec lui toutes sortes d'objets et qui traînait tant bien que mal une cage à peine aussi grande qu'une valise de voyage. À première vue, il restait encore un homme de main des loups-garou dans ces lieux et il n'était pas question de le laisser s'enfuir avec toutes ces pièces à conviction qui avaient l'air très précieuses pour eux.

Il ne fallait pas faire le moindre bruit. Lyall ne voulait pas se risquer à affronter cette personne au risque d'abîmer sa marchandise. Discrètement, le sorcier profita de l'obscurité de la cave pour se glisser entre les ombres. Il était à deux doigts d'atteindre sa cible mais il fallut que cette dernière pose les yeux sur lui au dernier moment pour que tout son plan tombe à l'eau.

Il y eut pendant un court instant qui lui sembla une éternité, un flottement où les deux ennemis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Lyall s'attendait au pire. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'affronter en duel seul à seul un vrai mage noir sur le terrain. Si ça se trouvait, son ennemi n'était pas seul ici et le jeune auror était sans aucun doute tombé dans un piège.

Il pensa avec regret à sa femme en s'attendant au pire lorsque l'homme fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Lâchant tout ce qu'il portait, le suspect ne demanda pas son reste et prit la fuite.

Cela prit au dépourvu Lyall, mais reprenant vite ses esprits, il se mit à sa poursuite tout en jurant de s'être fait emporter par ses émotions. Mais bizarrement, l'homme ne courait pas en direction de la sortie. Il courut à toutes jambes vers un tas d'ordure où il était pourtant impossible d'y trouver une issue de secours.

C'est alors que Lyall comprit. Ces pièces remplient de touts ces objets soi-disant inutiles aurait dû dès le départ lui avoir mis la puce à l'oreille. Il fallait absolument arrêter cet homme avant qu'il ne touche à ces détritus.

Se rappelant soudainement de sa baguette qu'il avait oubliée dans le feu de l'action, Lyall lui lança un sortilège de stupéfixion dans le dos. Frappé de plein fouet, l'homme se raidit en poussant un cri étouffé, puis son corps s'écroula au sol.

Malheureusement pour Lyall, le suspect avait pris tellement d'élan dans sa fuite, que son corps s'effondra sur une vieille boite de conserve ouverte qui semblait négligemment posé par terre. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que le portoloin agisse. En un clin d'œil le corps disparut dans un flash laissant l'auror impuissant observer le sol où se trouvait auparavant son suspect.

"- NON ! hurla-t-il à bout de nerf."

Ne pouvant contenir sa rage, Lyall envoya promener un des objets encore non actif d'un violent coup de pied ce qui envoya le pauvre détritus dans le décor.

Cependant, parmi le bruit assourdissant de sa chute produisant un long écho dans toute la cave au plafond bien bas, Lyall réussi à entendre quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce boucan dû à sa colère non retenue. C'était un petit bruit ténu comme un souffle discret, caché là dans les ténèbres. L'auror se concentra sur ce son étrange et en perdit instantanément sa rage.

Ça ne pouvait pas être son imagination, il y avait toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans la pièce avec lui et tout le capharnaüm qu'il avait commis dans sa frustration d'avoir perdu sa cible l'avait fait se manifester.

Lyall reprit son calme. Il ne voulait pas, une fois de plus, se laisser emporter par ses émotions. C'était sa première vraie mission et il ne devait pas commettre bêtement ce genre d'erreur au risque de couper court à sa carrière d'une façon idiote mais fatale.

Baguette à la main, paré à la moindre attaque, l'auror retourna au centre de la pièce où se trouvaient toujours les objets abandonnés par son suspect maintenant en fuite.

Là encore, le bruit reprit de nouveau.

C'était un frémissement, un souffle à peine audible quelque part dans les ténèbres de la pièce mais Lyall avait repéré d'où cela provenait. S'approchant plus précipitamment du centre tout en levant sa baguette, il s'avança vers ce bruit qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il arriva prudemment à la source du son et ouvrit l'œil. Il n'y avait pourtant personne, hormis bien sûr les quelques babioles laissées par le sorcier froussard. Quelques fioles vides ou brisées, de vieilles cordes et des cadenas rouillés ainsi qu'une cage renversée sur le côté.

La cage.

Cette dernière n'était pas vide. Le jeune homme ressentait comme une aura s'en dégageant. Elle n'était pas plus grande que ces boites de voyage pour chats dont les moldus raffolaient. Cependant celle-ci semblait beaucoup plus massive avec son bois sombre et elle possédait des barreaux en métal ainsi qu'un cadenas fermement verrouillé sur sa trappe.

Il dégageait de cette si petite geôle, une odeur de mort bien trop familière maintenant qu'il y pensait. Cela semblait inconcevable que les bruits viennent de son contenu. Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur avait probablement subi le même sort que les autres pauvres victimes que le sorcier avait vue précédemment.

Mais Lyall voulait en être sûr. Prudemment il s'approcha de la petite prison. Mais il faisait bien trop sombre à l'intérieur et la faible luminosité de la pièce ne jouait vraiment pas en sa faveur. Il ne pouvait distinguer qu'une frêle silhouette qui semblait recroqueviller sur elle-même. Lyall tenta alors de repérer la tête de cette chose.

Ce fut à cet instant que ses yeux, désormais habitués à la pénombre, croisa les siens.

Cette vision lui glaça le sang. Là, perdu au milieu des ténèbres se trouvaient deux yeux luisant d'une pâleur fantomatique. Deux orbes phosphorescents, dansant frénétiquement mais restant comme suspendus dans l'obscurité dont elles étaient prisonnières.

Incapable de quitter des yeux ce regard inhumain, Lyall ne pouvait que contempler toutes les émotions qui en déferlaient. Une grande férocité, de la haine, de la colère, de la fatigue, de la tristesse.

De la peur ?

Pourquoi autant de peur ? Pourquoi cette créature avait-elle l'air d'avoir peur de lui ?

Ce bouleversement le libéra de sa torpeur et inconsciemment, il avança sa baguette de la cage. Les orbes s'écarquillèrent à la vue de cet artéfact étincelant et un long grondement siffla dans la pénombre de la cage.

C'en était trop pour Lyall. Il tendit sa baguette et souffla presque imperceptiblement :

"- Lumos!"


	3. 2: Le garçon dans la cage

Lyall fut tout d'abord surprit par cette soudaine luminosité. Lui qui s'était habitué par l'obscurité ambiante, fut instantanément aveuglé par son propre sort.

La chose en face de lui s'était, elle aussi, agitée brusquement face à la magie étincelante qui se dégageait de sa baguette et le sorcier pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée sortir à travers les barreaux de sa cage.

Peu à peu la vision du jeune homme finie par s'accoutumer à la lumière et Lyall put enfin faire face à ce qui se trouvait tapis là, au fond de cette petite prison.

Mais bizarrement, la créature devant lui ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. À vrai dire, il s'attendait à tout sauf à...

Un enfant ?

Oui c'était bien ce qu'il voyait: un enfant recroquevillé là, dans cette cage pour animaux.

Il était difficile de le distinguer sous cette tignasse hirsute, qui lui cachait une grande partie de son visage, ainsi que cette étrange masse squelettique, qui lui servait de corps.

Confus, Lyall l'observa sur toutes les coutures d'un air désabusé.

À première vu ça devait être un garçon, de cinq ans tout au plus mais il était très compliqué d'estimer tout cela car Lyall n'avait jamais vu un enfant pareil.

Il eu un haut le cœur et il dû plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir à la vue du pauvre garçon lorsque ses traits se furent plus précis.

Il n'avait que la peau sur les os. On pouvait même y compter le nombre exact de côtes sur ses flancs. Il était aussi très sale. Ses cheveux n'étaient qu'un amas emmêlé de poussière et de sang séché où des puces grouillaient en abondance. Cette saleté se répandait sur tout le reste de son corps et malgré la position exiguë du garçon, qui empêchait l'homme de voir le reste de son anatomie, son dos et une partie de ses membres étaient toujours visible aux yeux de l'auror.

Il aurait pourtant espéré ne rien voir de plus.

Partout où son regard se posait, il y avait toujours plus de mutilations. De terribles cicatrices déformaient sa peau pourtant si innocente et les innombrables blessures encore fraîches se mélangeaient vicieusement avec le sang et la saleté.

Tout puait l'infection et la mort. Ce champ de plaies purulentes avait envahie le corps tout entier du garçon et l'auror ne comprenait pas par quel miracle ce petit être ratatiné sur lui-même pouvait continuer de vivre avec tout ça.

Le ventre de Lyall se tordait douloureusement et il ne put retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il regarda l'enfant dans les yeux.

Ce dernier arrivait à peine à soutenir son regard car ses yeux étaient rongés par la peur panique. Une terreur sans nom qui n'était dirigée vers nul autre que lui, l'auror, celui qui était pourtant censé protéger les innocents comme lui.

Cette ironie consternait Lyall au plus haut point. Pourquoi le garçon avait-il peur de lui ?

_C'est parce qu'il n'a connu que ça_, lui dit une voie désabusée dans sa tête. _Touts les adultes qui ont approché sa cage, lui ont voulu ou lui ont fait du mal. Touts les adultes sont dangereux pour lui et tu n'échappes pas à la règle, tout auror que tu es._

Sa cage.. Pourquoi était-il enfermé ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec les chiens et les autres bêtes retrouvés durant sa mission. Contrairement à eux lui était humain..

_Humain, tu en es sûr ?_

Lyall eu un frisson et ne put s'empêcher de reculer, laissant échapper un nouveau grondement animal de la gorge du petit.

L'enfant n'était pas ici pour rien, il n'était pas normal. Cette prison, ses yeux qui un instant auparavant étaient si.. bestiales, féroces... inhumains.

Ses cicatrices et son état déplorable ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa vraie nature.

C'était un loup-garou.

Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive. Ce garçon était de la même espèce que la meute qui dirigeait ses lieux auparavant. On l'avait enfermé, comme les autres, et il s'était battu, comme les autres, contre ces pauvres animaux. Il n'était qu'un monstre comme les autres.

Non, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les autres n'étaient pas en cage eux lorsque ses camarades et lui les avaient trouvé, ils étaient libres et avaient cet air cruel dans le regard. Un air de défi et de domination qui les rendait supérieur aux hommes et cela même après s'être fait arrêter.

Le garçon, lui, était tout le contraire. Il n'avait rien d'un prédateur en puissance comme ses congénères. C'était un paria blessé et pris au piège comme une vulgaire proie acculée dans un coin.

Ses yeux en disaient long sur ce qu'il avait vécu entre ces murs. Réduit au même niveau que les chiens emprisonnés, ces monstres avaient dû lui faire vivre un véritable enfer.

Lyall se gifla mentalement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête à s'imaginer une chose pareil ? Cet enfant n'était pas un monstre comme les loups-garous de tout à l'heure. Il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux innocents et si fatigués par toutes ses tortures.

Il devait absolument le faire sortir d'ici par touts les moyens. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que ce pauvre gosse était à l'article de la mort et n'allait sûrement pas finir la journée si rien n'était fait au plus vite.

_Mais il a toujours aussi peur de toi, jamais il ne te fera confiance._

Ce rappel stoppa net l'auror. Tant que l'enfant se sentirait en danger, jamais il ne voudrait sortir de sa cage. Avec ou sans cette prison, le garçon était toujours enfermé dans sa propre tête. Lyall devait gagner sa confiance, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas comme les bourreaux qu'il avait toujours connus.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément et brisa soudainement le silence :

" - Bonjour. "

Cela les fit tout les deux sursauter. Lyall lui-même avait été surpris par sa propre voix. Cette dernière lui semblait si étrangère et lointaine. Comme si toutes ses émotions avaient été rassemblées maladroitement dans ce simple mot.

En face de lui, l'enfant avait lui aussi été frappé par ce mot qu'il entendait peu souvent. La tête ballante, luttant pour ne pas s'effondrer, il continuait toujours de fixer cet inconnu se forçant à rester sur le qui vive au moindre de ses gestes.

Lyall ne se découragea pas pour autant et reprit d'un ton plus doux et assuré.

" - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi tu sais ? Je ne te veux aucun mal."

Aucune réaction. L'enfant continuait de le l'observer avec méfiance, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

L'homme soupira légèrement puis tout doucement, il posa sa baguette au sol. Le garçon regarda alors cette dernière avec horreur et lâcha un gémissement apeuré tout en se protégeant le visage derrière son bras malingre. Mais Lyall n'y fit pas attention et s'essaya en tailleur sur le sol glacial de la cave d'un air qui se voulait détendu.

Il regarda l'enfant et lui parla avec un sourire rassurant:

" - Je m'appelle Lyall Lupin et je suis un auror. Tu sais ce que c'est?"

Le garçon releva doucement la tête et le dévisage.

Mais le jeune homme insista:

" - Est-ce que tu es un sorcier ?"

Rien. L'enfant continuait toujours de le dévisager, comme si ses mots n'avaient aucuns sens pour lui. Est-ce qu'il savait au moins parler? Tout ce temps passé ici seul parmi les animaux avait certainement dû avoir des conséquences sur son mental. Était-il devenu fou? Était-il finalement devenu l'animal qu'on attendait de lui?

Mais Lyall ne voulais pas pour autant baisser les bras. Il reprit avec toujours cet air rassurant :

" - Je suis venu avec mes collègues aurors. Nous sommes arrivés pour capturer les gens qui t'ont mis en cage. On les a tous attrapés tu sais? Et mes collègues sont rentrés les mettre en prison. Il n'y a que toi et moi maintenant ici, tu n'as plus rien à craindre."

L'enfant ne réagissait toujours pas, mais les paroles de Lyall semblaient beaucoup l'intriguer au vu de son corps qui avait l'air nettement moins tendu.

" - Tu as un nom? Comment tu t'appelles petit ?"

Le jeune auror regardait cette petite forme brisée à laquelle on avait tout volé jusqu'à sa propre enfance. En avait-il oublié son nom? Il avait l'air d'être ici depuis si longtemps. Avait-il au moins eu une vie avant tout ça? Avait-il une famille quelque part?

" - Remus.."

Lyall ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

Le garçon venait de parler, il venait de prononcer un mot; _son nom!_

Cela s'entendait clairement qu'il avait eu des difficultés à prononcer ces deux syllabes, d'un souffle ténu tout droit sorti du fond de sa gorge abîmée qui n'avait pas dû être utilisé depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, le sorcier ne s'attendait pas à une telle avancée dans cette relation maladroite qu'il tentait de créer avec lui.

L'enfant, lui, le regardait maintenant avec timidité, comme si cette action audacieuse risquait de le faire punir. Sa curiosité prenant le pas sur sa méfiance il avait posé son nez sur son bras droit, cachant sa bouche et son menton qui étaient maintenus par son genou gauche. Sa position, elle, semblait beaucoup plus détendue qu'au départ ce qui encouragea profondément Lyall à continuer dans sa lancée.

" - Remus? C'est comme ça que tu t'appelles? C'est un très joli nom que tu as. lui dit-il avec un grand sourire."

Puis il reprit :

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais enfermé là-dedans Remus? Il n'y a personne d'autres dans une cage ici comme toi?"

Cette fois, le petit Remus fit un faible signe négatif de la tête. Lyall voyait bien qu'il lui était difficile de parler. Il prit donc bien soin de lui poser des questions simples et de prononcer des paroles rassurantes.

Il était optimiste, le jeune garçon commençait à avoir de plus en plus confiance en lui et c'était là l'étape la plus importante pour l'instant.

Il continua alors de lui parler calmement de choses et d'autres. Il pouvait voir que ses phrases agissaient bénéfiquement sur le garçon. La tension avait fini par quitter totalement son corps et seuls les tremblements de douleurs et de fatigue persistaient toujours.

" - Et quel âge as-tu Remus?"

Le visage de l'enfant se plissa sous la concentration. Puis, après un moment d'hésitation, Remus répondit:

" - Cinq ans.. Je crois..

\- Tu crois? demanda Lyall avant de comprendre. Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu es ici c'est ça?

Oui.."

Lyall le regarda tristement. Si cet enfant ne se rappelait même plus de son âge exact, cela voulait dire qu'il était là depuis bien trop longtemps.

La première étape d'approche avait assez duré, il était temps maintenant de passer à la seconde.

L'auror entra délicatement sa main dans sa cape ce que Remus remarqua tout de suite, la peur commençant à s'emparer de nouveau de lui, mais Lyall ne lui laissa pas le temps de paniquer. D'un air décontracté, il lui dit:

" - Tu m'a l'air bien affamé dis donc. Je vais te donner quelque chose que je garde toujours sur moi en cachette. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher d'en avoir tout le temps dans mes poches c'est une vraie addiction "

Puis il sortit de sa cape une grande tablette de chocolat enveloppée dans du papier coloré et reprit en rigolant légèrement, tout en regardant tendrement son précieux butin:

" - Avant, j'étais accro à la cigarette. Mais depuis que je me suis marié, j'avais totalement arrêté de fumer et c'est maintenant ça qui a remplacé la clope."

Il regarda Remus avec humour.

"- Si jamais ma femme apprend que j'en dévore aussi pendant le travail je suis un homme mort!"

Le garçon regardait la tablette avec envie. Il avait relevé la tête dès que Lyall l'avait sortie de sa poche et ses yeux ambrés s'étaient soudainement emplis d'un très grand intérêt pour cette dernière. Son petit nez frétillait de plaisir rien qu'en humant son doux parfum sucré et sa bouche ensanglantée ne put s'empêcher de saliver abondamment.

Voyant que son plan avait marché, Lyall déchira le papier puis brisa un généreux morceau de chocolat.

" - Tien, sers-toi. Tu en a plus besoin que moi et puis je parie que ça fait une éternité que tu n'en as pas mangé. lui dit-il tout en lui tendant le précieux sésame."

Malgré la faim évidente qui lui tordait l'estomac, Remus essaya pourtant de résister à la tentation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se coller contre les parois crasseuses de sa cage pour échapper à cette main qui venait de pénétrer un peu trop dans son espace vital. Mais Lyall ne voulait pas l'approcher davantage.

S'il y a une chose qu'il avait apprise par cœur en cours de soins aux créatures magiques à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où il avait mené ses études, c'était qu'il fallait toujours laisser l'animal s'approcher en premier tout en restant calme et impassible pour être sûr de gagner sa confiance.

Et cela porta ses fruits à merveille. Ne pouvant résister à la faim et à l'envie, Remus finit par craquer. Sa main lâcha son genou écorché et il se dirigea prudemment vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

Une fois son bras détaché de son corps, Lyall ne pouvait voir qu'un peu plus l'étendu de ses blessures sur son torse et ses cuisses. Son bras gauche, lui, était recroquevillé contre sa poitrine. Il semblait affreusement brisé et formait un angle bizarre, comme tordu sur lui-même. Le sorcier dut se retenir de ne pas tressaillir face à ce spectacle éprouvant. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour gagner la confiance du petit.

Les doigts mutilés de l'enfant effleurèrent ceux de Lyall. Ils étaient glacés et poisseux mais étrangement ce tout premier contact physique fit sourire le jeune homme. Il ne pensait jamais arriver aussi loin avec Remus, lui qui quelques minutes avant n'était encore qu'un enfant sauvage apeuré.

Voyant qu'il ne craignait rien, Remus se décida à prendre le morceau entre ses doigts aux ongles quasi arrachés et apporta sa prise directement à sa bouche.

Mais il ne la mangea pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de sentir avec délectation le chocolat tout en fixant timidement Lyall, se demandant toujours s'il avait le droit de le manger.

" - Mange, insista tendrement ce dernier, ça te fera du bien tu verras."

L'enfant s'exécuta alors presque aussitôt. Dévorant goulûment cette douceur sucrée tout en frissonnant de plaisir. Lyall avait vu juste, aucun enfant au monde ne pouvait résister au chocolat, même ceux en cage. Il pouvait voir que Remus avait retrouvé un de ses plaisirs d'enfance longtemps oubliés. Comme une vague de doux souvenirs remplis de sucreries et de câlins.

Cette chaleur soudaine qui se répandait dans tout son corps fit l'effet d'un électrochoc au garçon. Tout en se léchant frénétiquement la main pour ne pas perdre une seule miette, sa respiration s'accéléra tout à coup et Remus fut pris de spasmes incontrôlés ce qui inquiéta beaucoup Lyall.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sales, creusant de long sillons entre le sang et la crasse, que le sorcier comprit soudain qu'il était en train de pleurer.

Ce petit morceau de douceur l'avait comme réveillé, comme si tous ses moments de torture n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar. Lyall voyait enfin le petit enfant qu'il aurait toujours dû être et avait là la preuve qu'il avait tout d'un être humain.

" - Eh, qu'est ce qui t'arrive bonhomme? lui demanda-t-il bouleversé par cette émotion inattendue. Tout va bien? Pourquoi tu pleures?

\- J- je veux voir m- ma- ma maman.. s- s- s'il vous plait.."

Lyall dut faire touts les efforts du monde pour ne pas pleurer à son tour. Il était le seul espoir de ce garçon, il devait se montrer courageux et confiant.

"- T- Tu vas la revoir mon grand, réussit-il à articuler malgré la boule qui lui coinçait douloureusement la gorge, mais tu dois d'abord me laisser te sortir de ta cage.

\- Non.. Non.. Non je peux pas.. lui répondit l'enfant avant de repleurer de plus belle tout en se cachant le visage dans sa main sale.

\- Mais pourquoi? lui demanda Lyall incrédule, tu sais pourtant que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je te promets de te ramener chez toi et tu pourras revoir tes parents!

Mais l'enfant était inconsolable. Il n'arrêtait pas de pousser des petits gémissements de douleur tout en agrippant ses cheveux emmêlés. Ses côtes se soulevaient et se rabaissaient rapidement, et son corps tout entier était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables.

Dans ses gémissements il réussit pourtant à articuler d'une petite voie effrayée:

" - L- les méchants.. I- i- ils veulent pas q- q- q- que je sortent.. I- ils vont me punir.. Ils vont me punir si je sors.. Je veux pas être puni.. non n-non je veux pas!

\- Du calme, du calme Remus! Personne ne va te punir!"

C'en fut trop pour Lyall. Il avança sa main jusqu'à atteindre l'enfant et la posa sur son bras. Il n'avait pas été violent, il ne lui avait pas agrippé brutalement, il avait simplement posé sa main sur la peau gelée du garçon d'un geste protecteur. Il sentit un long frisson parcourir le corps tout entier de Remus et vit son regard tétanisé se poser violemment sur lui.

Il était allé trop loin. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire une chose pareil. Tout était fini, l'enfant ne sortira jamais de sa cage.

Pourtant, ce dernier se laissa au contraire toucher par l'auror. Il se colla même un peu plus contre sa main si chaude, cherchant à profiter un maximum de cette chaleur bienvenue.

D'abord surpris par ce comportement encore jamais vu chez le jeune garçon, Lyall comprit qu'il avait réussi sa mission. Remus ne l'avait pas repoussé alors qu'il avait pourtant franchi les limites.

"- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ce que ces monstres vont te faire, le rassura-t-il tout en le maintenant avec un peu plus d'assurance, je te l'ai dit, nous les avons arrêtés et nous les avons envoyés en prison. Là où ils iront, ils n'auront plus jamais l'occasion de te faire de mal."

Remus le regarda alors, les yeux brillant de larmes, avec une lueur d'espoir faible et vacillante pour la première fois sur son visage émacié.

"- Ils sont partis..? demanda-t-il d'une petite voie timide et effrayée.

\- Ils ne reviendront pas, tu as ma parole d'auror, lui répondit Lyall en hochant la tête avec un sourire rassurant. Tu peux sortir de ta cage maintenant mon grand?"

Il avait accompagné sa phrase par une main tendue. Remus observait cette invitation sans trop comprendre ce que le sorcier lui demandait, puis il posa sa main valide dans la sienne tout en observant cet homme qui pour une fois n'était pas ici pour le faire souffrir.

Lyall glissa alors son autre main qui était posée sur son bras le long de son dos le plus délicatement possible et ne brisa pas une seule fois le contact que leur regard s'était forgé.

"- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, lui confia-t-il. Il faudra me faire confiance et me laisser te guider pour te dégager de cette maudite cage d'accord?"

L'enfant hocha la tête écoutant ses paroles avec une grande concentration malgré sa fatigue évidente. Lyall discerna qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui, alors avec une grande détermination, le jeune homme se mit en place.

"- Ça ne va pas être facile, tu risques d'avoir très mal alors ne me lâche surtout pas."

Puis voyant que le garçon était prêt, Lyall commença à le sortir.

C'était comme porter une statue en porcelaine d'une très grande valeur. Même si Remus avait quitté le mur du fond de sa petite prison sordide pour se laisser couler dans les mains protectrices du sorcier, ce dernier voyait bien que cet effort était très douloureux pour lui.

Une fois que le reste de son petit corps nu fut révélé aux yeux du jeune auror, Lyall vit que son état était bien pire que ce qu'il avait osé imaginé.

Sa jambe droite était brisé et pendait lamentablement sur le sol par ce qu'il restait de sa chair. Son torse, lui, était parcouru d'entailles si profondes, qu'on pouvait y percevoir les palpitations sanguinolentes de son cœur.

Plus il progressait avec le garçon, plus il découvrait de nouvelles blessures encore plus atroces que les précédentes. C'était à en devenir fou.

Tout n'était que blessures et ecchymoses mais ce qui marqua le plus Lyall fut cette terrible marque qui déformait son épaule gauche. Elle remontait de son sternum à son omoplate et formait une rangée circulaire d'énormes crevasses à peine cicatrisées mais toujours aussi béantes.

Cette morsure était bien la preuve que cet enfant avait été contaminé par les loups-garous. Comme marqué par ses semblables qui l'avaient pourtant rejeté. Lyall ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux devant ce stigmate maudit.

Ce surplus d'effort fut de trop pour Remus. Il avait dépassé ses limites dans sa résistance au supplice et ce dernier devenu beaucoup trop intense lui transperçait sournoisement le corps de part en part.

Le pauvre garçon s'était agrippé désespérément au bras de Lyall pendant que le sorcier l'extirpait du mieux qu'il pouvait et il se tordait spasmodiquement de douleur. Il voulait hurler, s'égosiller de toutes ses forces pour expulser toute cette souffrance insurmontable mais sa gorge meurtrie resta muette, comme étranglée par la fatigue qui commençait déjà à s'emparer de lui.

Tout en l'inondant d'excuses et de paroles rassurantes, Lyall finit par le libérer pour de bon de sa prison étroite et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Il déposa son petit corps meurtri sur ses genoux après avoir pris soin de l'emmitoufler dans sa cape d'auror qu'il avait retirer avant, puis il l'entoura de ses deux bras d'un geste protecteur.

L'enfant se blottit spontanément dans ce tissu bien chaud et accueillant, haletant à pleins poumons et cacha sa tête grelottante contre le jeune sorcier. Sa main n'avait pas quitté la sienne, tremblant de façon incontrôlable suite à tous ces efforts.

Remus était libre.

Lyall était si fier de lui, le garçon avait été si courageux. Non seulement il avait été courageux de surmonter toutes ses épreuves mais il avait aussi eu confiance lui, l'adulte inconnu armé d'une baguette magique, un outil qui avait dû lui causer tant de mal.

Le sorcier regarda tendrement le petit se calmer peu à peu entre ses bras puis il regarda autour de lui perplexe. Comment allait-il le sortir de cet endroit sordide maintenant?

Trop concentré sur le moyen de gagner sa confiance, le jeune homme en avait oublié ce problème. Les lieux devaient encore grouiller d'aurors toujours sur les nerfs et se présenter à eux avec un loup-garou dans les bras, enfant ou pas, n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Et quand bien même Lyall arrivait à sortir sans se faire voir, où irait-il? Lui et sa femme n'avaient aucunes compétences médicales s'il le ramenait chez lui et aucuns hôpitaux sorcier n'accepterait un loup-garou dans leurs locaux. Quant aux hôpitaux moldus, ces derniers se poseront très certainement des questions sur la nature de ses blessures terrifiantes.

Quoiqu'il fasse, le Ministère finirait par être au courant de sa petite mission de sauvetage raté et ce serait la fin pour Remus. Quel que soit son âge, il ne resterait à leurs yeux, qu'une créature hors-la-loi et son sort funeste serait définitivement scellé entre leurs mains.

Trop désespéré par le manque de solutions qui se présentait à lui, il mit un temps avant de sentir le corps de l'enfant se relâcher doucement dans ses bras.

Remus avait fini par arrêter de lutter. Terrassé par une intense fatigue, la torpeur qui l'avait enveloppé en même temps que la cape de l'auror le faisait lentement dériver vers un profond sommeil. Il était si bien dans ce cocon protecteur qu'il voulait juste dormir, se laisser emporter loin des ténèbres et de la souffrance pour toujours.

Lyall savait que si le garçon venait à s'endormir, jamais plus il ne se réveillerait.

Une vague de panique s'empara de lui. Il serra alors un peu plus sa prise de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe et prit son visage entre ses mains.

"- Remus! Remus écoute-moi! lui implora-t-il. Tu dois rester éveillé tu m'entends? Ne t'endors pas je t'en supplie!

L'enfant regardait faiblement le sorcier lui parler et l'écoutait avec peine. Il le suppliait du regard de le laisser dormir, de le laisser se faire emporter juste un instant par cette douce force qui le tirait vers l'arrière pour ne plus rien ressentir.

Lyall était à bout. Il avait beau le supplier de rester avec lui, mais il voyait très bien que ça ne servait à rien. Désespéré et pleurant sur le corps mourant de l'enfant, une idée folle émergea dans sa tête à bout de nerf. Une lueur d'espoir absurde qui était leur seule et unique chance de salut.

Il attrapa à tâtons sa baguette abandonnée sur le sol près de lui et secoua légèrement le jeune garçon.

" - Remus.. l'interpella-t-il, ouvre les yeux et regarde bien mon grand, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Tu veux voir un tour de magie?"

Remus entrouvrit les yeux faiblement, intrigué par ce que venait de lui dire Lyall. Sa curiosité prit le pas sur sa fatigue et il observa distraitement le morceau de bois étincelant que tenait l'homme dans sa main.

Lyall n'avait que très peu de temps avant de perdre pour de bon l'attention du gamin. Il se concentra alors de toutes ses forces sur son sortilège et prononça d'une voix lointaine:

"- Expecto Patronum."

Le sort n'aurait jamais dû fonctionner tant l'esprit de Lyall était engourdi par la désolation, mais aussi incroyable qu'il puisse paraître, quelque chose persistait en lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était grâce à un souvenir heureux ou un espoir incongru qui venait de s'échapper de son esprit tourmenté par le chagrin, mais un long fil argenté sortie du bout de sa baguette.

Cette lueur aussi fine et légère qu'un cheveu de vélane se mit à grossir et à briller de plus en plus tout en tournoyant autour de nos deux personnages. Puis prenant peu à peu une forme brumeuse et fantomatique, son patronus déploya des ailes légères et vaporeuses avant de se poser au sol sous les yeux médusés de son protégé.

Lyall n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se trouvait un grand corbeau au plumage immaculé. Ses grands yeux d'oiseau l'observait curieusement, lui et l'enfant, et un aura bienfaisant englobait l'animal.

Remus abasourdi, lui aussi, par ce merveilleux spectacle, regardait le volatile qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux. Un sourire candide se dessina pour la première fois sur son visage et celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs effacé de toute trace de ce qu'on lui avait infligé grâce à cette lumière surnaturelle que dégageait l'animal.

Le corbeau tourna son regard étincelant vers le garçon et pencha la tête sur le côté intrigué, puis d'un geste, il poussa sur ses pattes pour s'élancer gracieusement jusqu'à lui. Le rapace se posa sur la cape, recouvrant le torse vulnérable de l'enfant, et le dévisagea drôlement tout en ébrouant ses plumes blanches.

Cette scène amusante fit rire l'enfant et le sorcier pouvait voir que les doigts du petit entourant sa propre main essayaient d'atteindre le curieux volatile. D'un geste délicat, il lui pris sa petite main et le guida jusqu'à son patronus.

Même si l'être n'était qu'un esprit intangible, Remus avait l'air si heureux de toucher ce dernier. Le bec de l'animal mordillait avec affection ses doigts décharnés et sa tête se frottait tendrement contre sa paume. Ses plumes étaient si douces qu'on avait l'impression de plonger sa main dans du lait chaud et crémeux.

C'est alors que l'attention du protecteur se posa à nouveau sur Lyall avec un regard perçant. Le sorcier comprit alors qu'il était le moment de faire ce pourquoi il l'avait invoqué.

Il délivra alors son message.

Un message de détresse à destination de la seule personne, hormis sa femme, en qui il vouait un confiance aveugle. Cette même personne qui lui avait appris à créer un Patronus et à s'en servir comme d'un messager lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Ce fut le cœur lourd que le jeune Lyall Lupin regarda son Patronus s'envoler dans les airs puis disparaître dans l'obscurité, portant avec lui la détresse de son protégé auprès du professeur Dumbledore.


End file.
